A Royal Pain
by Shebby
Summary: ONESHOT: Shawn takes a shot for Lassie. But the hospital's too far away. So Hank comes to save the day. Psych/Royal Pains crossover. Shawn whump.


Shawn sighed. There was absolutely nothing to do. No cases. Nothing. He couldn't even go outside because of the dumping rain. He mindlessly stared out the window, watching the rain drops slide down the glass. He let out another bored sigh, resting his chin in his hand.

He and Gus haven't had a case in little over a month. 'Lassiter must be on another roll.' Shawn thought. The chief hadn't called at all. He was beginning to think that they really didn't need them anymore. Besides, if they did, he couldn't get a ride. Gus was still at work, and there was no way he was riding his motorcycle in the rain.

For the past three hours, Shawn spent his time playing video games and watching the female tennis championships. No matter how much entertainment he had, it was still very awkward being alone for so long. The Psych office started to become very eerie as the sun started to go down, and the rain outside started to dump harder. Soon enough, lightning started flashing, lighting up the entire office with each strike.

No matter which way he looked at it, Shawn was stuck there for the night. 'Better make myself comfortable.' He thought as he laid down on the office couch. He was almost asleep, when his cell phone rang. Groaning, he flipped his cell open.

"Hello." Shawn yawned.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey Dad." Shawn said, he winced when he heard a hoarse cough come from the other line. "Dad, you sound awful."

"I feel awful." Henry replied, wheezing.

There was a short silence between them, Henry's wheezing could be heard on the other line.

"So what's up?" Shawn asked, swinging his legs to the side of the couch. He grabbed his soda off the coffee table, he was about to sip when his dad let out another gurgling cough. "Dad…"

"I'm fine Shawn." Henry wheezed.

"Then why did you call?"

"I just called to remind you about mowing the lawn tomorrow." He coughed again.

"Dad, it's almost midnight, shouldn't you be asleep?" Shawn asked, finally taking a sip of his soda.

"Can't sleep." Henry muttered. Shawn heard him cough again, but this time it seemed farther away. He must've pulled the phone away.

"Dad you should go see a doctor." Shawn said.

"Nah. I hate waiting, I called someone to come by." He coughed again.

"Who?"

"Some private house call thing. Called Hank Med. It's probably just a normal cold though, it shouldn't take that long."

"You want me to come by?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow, so you can mow my lawn." With that, Shawn heard a click and then the familiar buzzing that meant his dad had hung up on him. He sighed and leaned back down on the couch, closing his eyes, and finally falling asleep.

-0-

Shawn woke up the next morning to the sound of his cell phone. He answered.

"Hello?"… "Hey chief."… "Yeah sure I can be there." … "Bye." He flipped his phone closed.

Yawning, Shawn stretched his arms. Slowly but surely he got his shoes on, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. By now, the rain had stopped. For this Shawn was thankful, rain hurts when you're on a motorcycle.

He strapped on his helmet, and started up his bike. He whizzed down the highway, towards the Santa Barbra Police Department.

-0-

"Spencer..." Lassiter groaned.

"Hey Lassie!" Shawn greeted. "Where's Jules?"

"We don't need you here Spencer, so why don't you just head on home."

Shawn knew that was Lassiter's way of saying Juliet wasn't there. "Lassie, I'm ashamed. I though you would know." Shawn teased.

"Know what?" Lassiter asked, sipping his coffee.

"The chief called me. Asked me to come down here." Shawn smiled.

"Oh really?" Lassiter smiled, sarcastically. "I don't care." He tried to walk around Shawn, but Shawn stuck out his foot in Lassiter's way. With a loud 'THUD' Lassiter crashed to the ground, his coffee mug shattering into several pieces. "DAMNIT SPENCER!" He slowly got up, his was so red Shawn thought steam would start shooting out his ears.

McNabb, who had been watching the whole thing, leaned in towards Shawn. "You should probably start running now." He whispered.

"Good idea." Shawn whispered back. He was about to sprint towards the chief's office when Lassiter clenched his shoulder and shoved him into the nearest wall. Lassiter grabbed the handcuffs off his belt and cuffed Shawn's wrists together. He whipped him around, so they were face to face.

"Do you know what the charge is for assaulting an officer?!" Lassiter shouted.

"Assaulting an officer-? I tripped you!" Shawn shouted back. Lassiter grabbed Shawn's hair and shoved his head into the wall. Shawn yelped in pain, and winced at the fact that Lassiter was grabbing his hair.

"That was my favorite coffee mug Spencer! My mother gave that to me for Christmas!"

"I bet that's the only thing she's ever gotten you." Shawn teased. Lassiter shoved his head in the wall again. "Will you stop that?!"

"LASSITER!" Shawn and Lassiter turned around. The chief stood outside her office, looking angrier than ever. "You two. My office. NOW." She demanded.

Lassiter groaned, letting go of Shawn's hair. Shawn winced at the pain in the back of his head. "My head hurts. Can you kiss it and make it feel better?" Lassiter didn't say anything, he only smacked Shawn in the back of the head. Hard. "Ow! Why?!"

"Two words."

"Coffee mug?" Shawn asked.

"You're buying me a new one Spencer." Lassiter hissed as he walked into the chief's office.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Vick shouted. She stared at Shawn, who had his hands behind his back. "Why is he cuffed?" She asked Lassiter.

"He assaulted an officer." Lassiter answered calmly.

"Is this true?" Vick asked Shawn.

"Well I wouldn't call it assault, more of-"

"Is this true Mr. Spencer?" She asked more harshly.

Shawn groaned, and stared at his feet. "My foot may have accidently got in Lassie's way."

"So you tripped him?"

"Sort of."

Vick sighed, placing her face in her hands. "Get those off him." She ordered Lassiter.

"But chief-" Lassiter protested.

"Get those off him!" She shouted.

"Fine." He muttered as he unlatched Shawn's handcuffs. Shawn rubbed his wrists, since the cuffs were starting to make them sore.

Shawn yawned and sat down in one of the office's chairs. He crossed his legs innocently and gave Lassiter his signature 'I win' look. The chief across from him sighed and sipped her coffee. "Mr. Spencer, I have a case for you." Shawn was about to say something like 'He knew he did because he was psychic' but the chief cut him. "Please Mr. Spencer, no psychic vibes or anything this morning. It's been way too stressful. In fact, please, don't talk at all." Shawn saw Lassiter smile out of the corner of his eye. "Now then, it's not a very big case, but none of our people can take it because we're all very busy with another case." Shawn was about to ask what case, when the chief cut him off again. "Don't ask about it Mr. Spencer, just solve the case I give you." As she finished, she handed him the case file. "Now if you don't mind, Detective Lassiter and I have something to discuss." Shawn nodded. "That means leave!"

Shawn quickly jumped out of his chair and headed out of the office. But just as he was doing so, McNabb barged in the office. "Chief! We got him!" Whoever 'him' was Shawn didn't know. But he was about to find out.

Just as he was rounding the corner, with the chief and Lassiter on his tail, he spotted a whole crowd of cops surrounding…something.

"Move! Everybody get out of my way!" Lassiter shouted, and a path cleared before him, Shawn took this chance, and followed Lassiter through the crowd. "Well well. Mr. Matrino."

'The mob boss?' Shawn thought. 'He's gotta have connections everywhere, with power like that.'

"Detective Carlton Lassiter. No surprise you'd be the one to put me in prison." Martino mocked.

"Oh yeah, and you're gonna be in there for a long time." Lassiter smiled.

As Martino and Lassiter were having a staring contest, Shawn continued to think. 'Wouldn't a guy with this kind of power have police connections?' As Shawn finished his thought, he noticed one of the new rookies pull out their gun. He knew where this was going.

"LASSIE MOVE!" Shawn shoved Lassiter to the ground, just as the rookie fired three shots out their pistol. Immediately all the officers in the area were on the rookie, the remaining dragged Martino to his cell. But no one paid attention to the limp psychic detective on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Spencer?!" Lassiter shouted. But he got no response. "Spencer?" He turned around to see the Shawn sprawled out on the ground, with blood soaking through his shirt. "SPENCER!" Lassiter shouted, bringing the attention of McNabb.

"Someone call an ambulance!" McNabb shouted.

"There's no time, the nearest hospital is over thirty minutes away." Lassiter hissed. "He'll bleed to death by then." Lassiter put his fingers to Shawn's neck, to check for a pulse. "Oh god." Immediately Lassiter began CPR. Pushing on his chest and blowing in air. He checked his pulse again. "He's got a pulse! Someone get-"

"Lassie?" Shawn coughed.

"Spencer, I need you to stay awake while we call for help." Lassiter turned to McNabb. "Call his father, tell him what's happened."

"My…Dad?" Shawn said weakly. He winced as the pain in his chest increased. "My…Dad. MY DAD!" Shawn tried to get up, but Lassiter grabbed his shoulders and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Don't move Spencer. What about your dad?"

"Doctors…at…house." Shawn wheezed, but he suddenly felt a gurgling sensation in his throat. He coughed hard, and began spitting up blood. "Well that…sucks."

"Oh Jesus, I think it hit one of your lungs." Lassiter frowned.

"How…bad…is it?" Shawn groaned as he heard McNabb reach his dad on the phone.

"Pretty bad." Lassiter lifted up Shawn's shirt to examine the wounds. He had been shot twice. The third one must've missed. Luckily neither were anywhere near his heart. One had hit his right shoulder, and the other hit him on the right side of his chest.

"Mr. Spencer?" McNabb spoke into the phone.

"Yes, what is it? I'm in the middle of something." Shawn overheard on McNabb's phone.

"Umm..sir. It's your son."

"What about my son?" Henry asked angrily.

"He's been shot."

"HE'S BEEN WHAT?!"

"Listen sir, I know you're upset, but he said something about some…doctors being at your house." McNabb muttered.

"Stop talking. I'll be right there." With that, Henry hung up.

-0-

About a half hour earlier, before Henry received the phone call, his doctor arrived. Hank Lawson, his brother, and his assistant. Henry said that he didn't that many people, but Hank insisted that they stay, in case he needs their help.

Henry knew it was just a plain cold, because didn't take that long. But just as Henry was saying his goodbyes, his phone rang, and it came with some unsettling news.

"Who was that?" Hank's brother, Evan, asked.

"The SBPD." He paused. "My son's been shot."

Hank's assistant, Divya, covered her mouth in shock.

"Did they call an ambulance?" Hank asked.

"No." Henry sighed. "No, I know they didn't, because they asked about you."

There was short silence, as Henry thought.

"Come with me." Henry said as he grabbed his truck's keys.

About five minutes later they reached the department. They all ran up the steps, and Henry slammed the doors open. "WHERE IS HE?!" He shouted.

"Mr. Spencer!" Lassiter shouted, waving his arm to get Henry's attention.

Henry and Hank rushed over to Shawn's unmoving body.

"He lost consciousness about five minutes ago." Lassiter said. By this time, Shawn's shirt had been completely removed. Blood was still oozing from the wounds, which meant his heart was still pounding. "Who are you?" Lassiter asked.

"Hank Lawson. I'm a doctor." Divya handed Hank his bag, and he began to pull all sorts of tools out. One of them was a very large needle, which made Henry cringe. "Ok, we need him awake." Hank said while pulling his stethoscope over his neck.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Henry asked.

"Smack him. Dump water on him. Yell at him. Anything." Hank answered, pulling out a pair of large tweezers.

"WAKE UP SPENCER!!" Lassiter screamed.

No response.

"Someone grab a glass of water." Henry ordered. A few seconds later McNabb came back with a cup of water. Henry grabbed it and dumped on Shawn's head.

Again. No response.

"Touch his wounds." Hank suggested, snapping a pair of gloves on.

"What?!" Henry shouted. "Are you kidding?!"

"No. That seems like the only way to wake him up right now."

"You do it. You're the one with the gloves on." Henry huffed.

"Very well." Hank took a deep breath, and slowly lowered his hand to the wound on his shoulder. As soon as he touched it, Shawn let out an ear piercing scream. His hair was soaked with sweat, and his breathing was incredibly uneven.

"Hey Shawn." Henry said weakly.

"Dad?" Shawn wheezed, and then he turned to Hank. "Mr. Doctor man?"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer. I'm a doctor." Hank pulled out his tweezers. "Now then. This is going to hurt a lot, but I need you to stay awake. Ok?"

"Wait…Can't I have…some pain…killers?"

"Not now. It's too late. We need to get those bullets out now, and stop the bleeding." Hank raised his tweezers. "Guys, can you hold him down?" Lassiter and Henry grabbed Shawn's arms and legs.

"No…please?" Shawn begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spencer." Just as he finished his sentence, his lowered the tweezers to the wound in his chest. His stuck the tweezers in. Shawn screamed, and he began writhing in pain. Henry and Lassiter kept him from moving too much, but he still slightly tossed around. He didn't stop screaming until Hank pulled the tweezers out of his chest, and the bullet with them.

"Just one more Mr. Spencer." Shawn didn't answer. His eyes were slowly rolling to the back of his head. "No! You need you to stay awake." Shawn moaned, and tried to keep his eyes open. He slowly nodded, as a sign to continue. "Ok, ready?"

"No…but go anyway." Shawn sighed.

Again, Hank shoved the tweezers into Shawn. And again, Shawn screamed. This time was a lot quicker than the last. "Ok, I'm gonna give you a shot of morphine. Which means you can sleep while we bandage your wounds."

"Thanks…" Shawn muttered as Hank jabbed Shawn with the syringe filled with morphine. Shawn closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Dr. Lawson?" Lassiter asked. "He was coughing up blood earlier, did the bullet hit his lung?"

Hank sighed. "It might have. That's why after we bandage him up, we need to take him to the hospital."

-0-

Three days later, Shawn finally woke up. He felt incredibly groggy and dizzy. 'That must be the pain killers' he thought.

Shawn hadn't been asleep for three days. But he has been asleep a lot. After he got his lung removed, he was placed in a room for the remainder of two days. The doctors said he would be just fine with his remaining lung, but he still found it hard to breathe.

Every now and then his dad would come by and visit. Gus and Juliet had come by as well, to see how he was doing. Lassiter had come in once. He never came back. Hank and his brother came by to check up on him, Evan bought him a stuffed rabbit. Shawn named it Skippy (he figured he had to name something Skippy, since he never got to name the dinosaur that one time).

But as Shawn was about to go back to sleep when Lassiter came in.

"Hey Lassie."

"Spencer…Listen I…I just…What I mean is…" Lassiter stammered.

"Lassie. You're welcome." Shawn smiled.

Lassiter smirked, and sipped coffee from his brand new coffee mug, and walked out of Shawn's room.

Shawn sighed, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
